hxhocfandomcom-20200214-history
Souma Takahashi
Souma Takahashi is a fledgling Crime Hunter showing a lot of promise for someone of his age. He was adopted into the Matsumoto family when he was young, and there he trained with Arata Matsumoto (who drilled into him different styles of martial combat). Personality Ask any of his friends and they'll tell you that Souma is a "nice and upstanding guy," which isn't far from the truth. Unlike his sister Kasumi, Souma's more of an extrovert; he can navigate a conversation as if he was reading a map, and he's not shy in letting people know where he stands. Souma has always been a person who is easily fascinated. An inquisitiveness to find out how things work drives him to search for answers. Sometimes, he gets so absorbed trying to satisfy his curiosity that he loses touch with everything else (time included). This could explain the constant bags of purple under his eyes. Music has been an important part of Souma’s life, as it helped him cope with being put up for adoption by his biological parents. It was music that got him over his slump and broke him out of his shell. He’s come a long way from where he’s been and the things he’s been doing as of late – starting up a band, performing in front of a crowd – are things his former self would never dream of doing. Souma gets all flustered and embarrassed whenever he’s recognized as his band’s vocalist, since it’s not something a lot of people know about him. His band – The Argonauts – hasn’t really gotten a whole lot of exposure, so they’re fairly unknown in the music scene. As a result, Souma is more than appreciative of whatever little attention they receive. Biography Souma's childhood wasn't something one would call "pleasant." Relationships Arata Matsumoto Eri Matsumoto Kasumi Matsumoto Abilities Sound Body, Sound Mind An enhancement ability. By funneling aura into his muscles, he can strengthen them past the point of surpassing their maximum working potential. His kicking and punching power increase, and to the untrained eye, he’s nothing but a flicker. On the flip side, perception – in addition to power – is also an important aspect of battle; missing even the slightest details in a fight could cost you your life. By forcing his brain to work at four times the normal amount, Souma’s able to observe little minutiae that most people tend to overlook. His analytical ability increases and he’s able to make extrapolations that he couldn’t before. Prolonged usage gives him massive headaches, but he rarely lets it get to this point. Quickstep Through emission, Souma can discharge aura from all his limbs. The discharged aura could be weaponized as a Nen blast to throw an enemy off balance or ward off projectiles, but Souma mainly uses it to capitalize on his strengths. By propelling the soles of his feet with controlled bursts of aura, he’s able to move faster and leap higher than he would under normal conditions. An advanced application of this ability involves firing off a constant stream of aura to create the effect of flight. Combat Grades Category:Characters